Tanya's Choice
by emmettroselover
Summary: Sequel to Nahuel's Choice. Ever wonder how Tanya and Benjamin got together? Well so does Zach and the whole family is treated to the story of how the couple became mates. Tanya/Benjamin, Rosalie/Emmett, Edward/Bella, Carlisle/Esme, Alice/Jasper, Kate/Garrett, Carmen/Eleazar, Seth, and the rest of the bunch!
1. Chapter 1

AN: First off, thank you so much for all of the reviews, messages, and love lately! Thank you so much for reading the Choice Series and following along with all of these stories. I am sorry I have been so busy with school but as a way to make it up, here is the 11th story in the Choice Series, Tanya's Choice. This is more of a flashback story and I hope you enjoy it!

PS: Breaking Dawn Part 2 was phenomenal!

~Emmettroselover

Chapter 1

Interior Alaska in November was known for its harsh conditions. Mount McKinley was not welcoming to humans during the winter, which made it perfect for vampires to roam around inconspicuously. Winter in Alaska meant little daylight and wind so cold that it seemed to slice through the mountains and forest. It was a cloudless night and the Aurora Borealis illuminated the sky in waves of green and blue. Three weeks had passed since the encounter with Nahuel and Kaya's siblings and Rosalie was more than happy to spend her time racing around Denali with her family. She could hear Kaya's laugh in the distance and the sound of Seth galloping after her. Kate and Garrett headed north to hunt, leaving Rosalie, Emmett, and Zach alone to play the game of tag that Emmett begged her to play with them. The wind whipped around her as she tracked her mate and son simultaneously, trying to decide who she would catch first. She scaled a tree and scanned the area when she heard their nearly identical laughs.

"Dad, we should go up the mountain together. Mom won't be able to catch us both."

"We'd play right into her hands. We should split up. Besides, your mom is very fast when she is climbing. Trust me, she would catch us easily." Rosalie giggled at their planning and leapt from the tree to gracefully land on the ground when she heard Emmett's gasp.

"She's coming, time to split up," announced Emmett and Zach began to scale up the mountain. Rosalie raced toward Mount McKinley and watched her son scale it expertly. She beamed with pride at him before listening out for her mate. Emmett bounded across a cliff to the other side of the forest and she smirked when she saw him latch onto another expanse of mountain. She had been conflicted about whom to go after before, but decided making her mate chase her and Zach around would be fun, especially since it was his game. She darted in Emmett's direction and gauged the distance between the two of them as she hurdled a boulder. A smug smile crept onto her face as she gathered her momentum before rocketing toward him and the mountain. She crashed into her mate and his booming laugh echoed around them as she wrapped her arms and legs around his back. The collision caused the mountain to rumble and the earth to shake as she whispered in his ear.

"You're it," she teased before kissing his neck and he could not even pretend to pout about being caught as he leaned into her touch. Their eyes locked and he was ready to make a sly comment about her position on his back when they both realized the earth was still shaking. The sound of cracking ice and rocks falling from above filled their ears along with their son's voice.

"Avalanche," shouted Zach as he used his ability to boost himself off of the mountain. He shot away like a rocket and landed gracefully onto the forest floor. Emmett and Rosalie pushed off from the mountain as well when the boulders and mounds of snow barreled toward them. They hit the ground running and Zach and Emmett's laughs echoed around the forest as they continued to run away from the avalanche. Seth and Kaya trailed them as the group sprinted down the mountain. Rosalie glanced over at Seth as the avalanche set off another one and it became a chain reaction of events. Another followed and Rosalie's eyes widened when a boulder barreled toward Seth, almost clipping him from behind.

"Seth, watch out," she screamed and her instincts took over. She pushed him out of the way before smashing the boulder into pieces and suddenly the two of them were airborne as Zach safely lifted them from the rubble with his ability. They landed yards away from the settling snow, dust, and rocks as the avalanches slowed and she looked over at Seth who was flat on his back.

"Oh my God, Seth I am so sorry. Are you okay," she asked in a panic, but then sighed in relief when she realized Seth was not hurt. If fact, he was laughing. His body shook with mirth as he began to roll around in the snow and Kaya giggled at his laughing form as she walked over to her mate.

"It is uncanny how the three of them have the same sense of humor, don't you think Rose," asked Kaya and Rosalie rolled her eyes at Seth, Emmett, and Zach as they rolled around on the ground in hysterics.

"That was not funny! Seth could have been hurt," scolded Rosalie, but Zach scoffed.

"Like I would let that happen. Oh mom, that was awesome! I didn't know you had it in you! That was bigger than dad's avalanche," he gushed as he beamed with proud and Rosalie giggled.

"Yes well after so many years with your father I learned a thing or two. Seth, are you sure you are okay," she questioned and Seth nudged her hand with his nose. She pet the fur on top of his head as he made it to his feet and Emmett high fived his son.

"We have to get your mom to come with us more often right? Told you she can hold her own," boasted Emmett and it was Rosalie's turn to scoff.

"I most certainly can. Did you doubt me, baby boy," she asked and her son chuckled.

"I knew you could let loose but that avalanche was huge!" Garrett cleared his throat as he appeared with Kate by his side, both wearing sly smiles.

"Actually avalanches, plural, there were three," corrected Garrett and Kate shook her head in mock disappointment.

"Gosh Rose, we can't take you anywhere," teased Kate and Kaya nodded.

"I guess the boys aren't the only ones we have to keep an eye on," added Kaya. Zach wrapped an arm around his mother and kissed her cheek.

"That was so cool mom," he praised and Emmett kissed her other cheek before winking at her.

"That's my mate," he boasted and Rosalie giggled at their excitement.

"I am glad that amused you," she informed and Zach's eyes lit up.

"Come on let's head back to see what Benjamin thinks about it," exclaimed Zach. Seth, Emmett, and Garrett followed him back to the Denali House as Rosalie, Kaya, and Kate shook their heads.

"They are never going to stop talking about this Rose," laughed Kaya and Rosalie groaned as they followed them back to the house. By the time they arrived, Seth was changed and on the porch talking animatedly with Zach, Emmett, Garrett, and Benjamin, who was waiting on them when they arrived. He felt the avalanches and knew they were not natural to say the least. Rosalie's eyes widened when Tanya joined them on the porch, along with Carlisle and Esme.

"Mom, dad, when did you two arrive," asked Rosalie with an innocent smile, but Esme's raised eyebrow told her all she needed to know. She felt the avalanches too.

"An avalanche Rose, really, what happened to setting an example for the kids," asked Esme and Garrett raised his hand.

"Actually, three avalanches, plural," he corrected again and Carlisle snickered. Rosalie smiled sheepishly at her mother and was surprised when Esme winked at her.

"Just teasing Rose, I am sure it was quite the sight though," admitted Esme as they all entered the house.

"What are you two doing here? I thought you were on the island relaxing," questioned Rosalie and Carlisle smiled adoringly at his mate.

"She missed all of you. Edward, Bella, Renesmee, and Nahuel decided to head to Forks early for Thanksgiving. Seth, Sue is expecting you and Kaya to be there by tomorrow night," informed Carlisle and Seth nodded.

"I can't believe Thanksgiving is coming up already," said Seth as he grabbed his phone from the coffee table in the living room. Esme kissed his cheek and hugged Kaya before pulling Zach into her arms for a big embrace. He chuckled and kissed his grandmother's forehead as Rosalie smiled at their interaction. The love Esme had for her family was evident in her golden eyes and they loved her just as much.

"Mom, we haven't been gone for that long, only three weeks," said Rosalie and Esme smirked as she stroked her grandson's curly hair.

"Three weeks too long if you ask me. It was only supposed to be one," reminded Esme. Emmett wrapped an arm around his mother and smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry, we were having so much fun we decided to extend the trip," explained Emmett. Alice skipped into the room, followed by Jasper, Zafrina, Keegan, Carmen, and Eleazar. Carmen just finished showing them the designs for the new bedroom she planned on adding onto the house. With the additions of Garrett, Keegan, and Zafrina to their family over the past years, she thought it was time to redecorate and create more space.

"Well an invite would have been appreciated," teased Alice as Emmett huffed.

"Like you ever need to be invited to anything," he teased back. She hugged Zach and kissed his dimples before greeting the rest of her family. Carlisle took a seat beside Esme on one of the sofas as she snuggled into his side.

"I received a call from Marcus earlier today. Kaya, your siblings are settling into Volterra wonderfully. They are still becoming acquainted with the diet, but are able to compensate for the loss of satisfaction in the blood by eating more human food. Roman is still coming to terms with his feelings, but all is well," announced Carlisle and Kaya sighed in relief as she curled up on a couch with Seth.

"Maybe when they feel more comfortable with their diets there will be an opportunity for Nahuel and I to get to know them better. Of course that will only work if they can accept my mate," said Kaya and Seth smiled lovingly at her.

"I am sure it will take them time to get used to our relationship and the relationships of everyone in our family. It can be a lot to handle for people that do not understand all of our connections," explained Seth and Alice smiled as she watched Zach look at Tanya and Benjamin with intrigue. She winked at her nephew and sat on the arm of the chair Jasper was sitting in beside the fireplace.

"I am so glad you are interested Zach. It will be nice to hear the story," giggled Alice and Rosalie looked at her son curiously. She noticed the way he kept looking back and forth between Tanya and Benjamin.

"What's on your mind baby boy," asked Rosalie as Zach sat between her and Emmett with a confused frown on his face.

"Mates are forever, right," he questioned and Rosalie nodded as she glanced at Emmett with a sweet smile.

"Of course sweetie," she assured and Zach slowly nodded.

"Then how come Benjamin and Tanya were able to become mates if he already had one," he questioned and everyone looked at Benjamin and Tanya. Garrett snickered and Kate nudged him. Benjamin kissed his mate's hand as she addressed Zach.

"I suppose it is time that we explain how we came to be. It was a confusing time for the both of us but well worth it," she informed as Alice clapped her hands happily.

"I love a good story," she giggled and Jasper glanced at the fire before looking at Benjamin and Keegan.

"Especially a good story by the fire, will one of you do the honors," asked Jasper as everyone took a seat in the living room. Benjamin winked at Keegan.

"Go ahead," he urged and Keegan slipped his hand into Zafrina's before focusing on the logs in the fireplace. His eyes brightened like embers and Zafrina rubbed her thumb across the top of his hand soothingly as he concentrated on harnessing and controlling his power. The fireplace suddenly burst with flames and Carlisle smiled at Keegan.

"You have come a long way since we first met. Congratulations, I knew you would find a way to control it," complimented Carlisle and Eleazar nodded.

"It is very impressive indeed. I have never seen such control in a firestarter," praised Eleazar. Keegan gazed into his mate's eyes.

"I couldn't have done it without Zafrina. Before I met her, I feared my ability and now I know it is such a big part of me that I cannot deny it without denying who I am," explained Keegan and Zafrina nuzzled his neck.

"It has always been within you," she whispered to him before kissing him tenderly and Carmen smiled at their interaction.

"Mates are powerful and when you find your true mate, they not only complete your existence, but can amplify your very being. There is nothing like it in the world," explained Carmen as she rested her head on Eleazar's shoulder and Benjamin nodded as he pulled Tanya closer to him.

"That is why my ability has grown exponentially since I found Tanya. It was difficult to control it before I met her. Now I use it with ease," agreed Benjamin and Zach grinned at him.

"So, how did you come to the family, Ben," he questioned and Kate groaned.

"Those were not some of my best moments in my existence," she mumbled and Garrett smirked.

"Are you kidding me? Your feistiness during Ben's first encounters with us is what made me fall even more in love with you woman. You are such a fierce protector of the ones you love and it makes me love you even more," said Garrett as he pulled her closer. Benjamin smiled at her.

"Kate, I can admit that being on your bad side wasn't my favorite part of the journey that led me to Tanya, but it did make me realize just how close this family truly is. You were trying to protect your sister. I knew that then and I know that now," assured Benjamin and Kate smiled appreciatively at him as Emmett rubbed his hands together in anticipation.

"Kate being mad at Ben, oh I have to hear this," chuckled Emmett and everyone gave them their undivided attention as Benjamin and Tanya described how they met.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

To say that Amun was on edge the entire time Benjamin was around Carlisle while they waited for the Volturi to come for Renesmee was an understatement. He knew his creation was willing to stay and face the Volturi in order to do what he felt was right, but Amun was not accustomed to Benjamin being around so many other vampires. Amun spent Benjamin's entire existence being paranoid and wary of anyone that tried to come in contact with him. After Aro sent Chelsea to lure Demitri out of Amun's grasp, he vowed to never trust anyone with his creations again. He even eyed Kebi, his own mate, even though he knew she was forever devoted to him. The Egyptian vampires lived like gods and as a human, she was his slave and her beauty called to him so much that he changed her. In her vampire life she was just as submissive to her master, but that did not stop Amun from watching her closely. It did not matter that she was always faithful. Amun's paranoia was at an all-time high when he was around Carlisle and the covens out of fear of Benjamin being stolen away from him because of his amazing ability, but what he did not realize was that the true threat to his dominance over Benjamin was the realization Benjamin came to while around other vampires. Not only was Carlisle's coven the example of a family within the vampire world, but also an example of true mates.

Benjamin watched the way the Cullens interacted, more like family members than vampires being controlled by the leader of their coven. It made him curious about the bond he had with Amun and Kebi. Benjamin never saw Kebi as a mother figure and while he tried to view Amun in a fatherly way, he did not feel that connection to him either. No matter how many times Amun called Benjamin his son, it did not resonate within him like it seemed to with the Cullens. It was clear to Benjamin that Amun was obsessed with his power, not him. What troubled Benjamin the most was not his realization that Amun did not regard him as he should. It was the way the mates interacted, even the mates outside of the Cullen coven. He knew he loved Tia. It was a given after so many years together, but he did not feel the passionate, instinctive desire that he witnessed from the other mates. He did not see that between Amun and Kebi either. He began to question how much their relationships were out of convenience instead of love and the moment he saw Tanya, he knew his world was about to be turned upside down.

Vampires did not change much during their existence, but the moment he saw Tanya speaking with Carlisle and Esme, a great shift occurred deep within him. It scared him so much that he quickly pulled Tia closer and while no one else around them seemed to notice the sudden change in him at that moment, Amun did. Amun always had his eye on Benjamin and the paranoid thoughts inside his mind began to race. He waited until he could get Benjamin alone that night to address the issue. The moment Amun pulled Benjamin into the forest close to the Cullen House, Benjamin knew his creator saw the change in him. He spoke so low that Benjamin could barely hear his words.

"Beware of her power Benjamin. It is strong and she is doing Carlisle's bidding for him, much like Chelsea did Aro's." Benjamin gulped and shook his head.

"Amun, I don't know what you are…."

"You cannot fool me. I saw the way you looked at her, but I am not mad at you. Her power is meant to lure you in, to tempt you. You must be strong and know that once this is over we can go back to our lives. Until then, stay close to Tia. Your bond with your mate will help to repel her power," explained Amun and Benjamin obeyed his master. He stayed beside Tia and did his best to not look at Tanya. Her beauty seemed to call to him and every once in a while he could feel her gaze on him as well. It made him feel guilty that he was tempted and he hated Tanya for trying to lure him from his coven, even though he never showed it. He was always civil to her and focused on the task at hand, saving Renesmee from the Volturi.

It wasn't until he saw Tanya during the battle that he realized there had to be more to her than just a seductress doing Carlisle's work. Once the Volturi left, Tanya crumbled and grieved the death of Irina. Benjamin watched as Kate tried to console her.

"I can't stay here any longer," whispered Tanya as the shock of Irina's death sunk in and Kate nodded as she grabbed Garrett's hand.

"We should go home and mourn in peace," agreed Kate, but Tanya shook her head.

"I want to be alone. I need to be alone," she whispered again before disappearing into the forest. Kate took a step in Tanya's direction but Garrett stopped her.

"She needs time to clear her head," advised Garrett.

"We will wait for her at home," added Carmen and Eleazar slowly nodded.

"There is not much we can say to her right now. You know Tanya feels responsible for all of us, but especially you and Irina. As the leader of our coven, she feels like she failed and she needs time to come to terms with that. She is experiencing this loss on so many levels and I am sure when she is ready to come home, she will," assured Eleazar. Kate gave a curt nod and followed them as they ran for Denali. Benjamin's gaze could not stray from the direction Tanya disappeared. He could not understand it, but he wanted to go to her, to comfort her in her time of need. Tia's hand on his shoulder broke his trance and he turned to see her staring at him curiously.

"Benjamin, we should go. Amun and Kebi will expect us back soon. They were hesitant to leave without us in the first place, but they needed to hunt and so do we. We cannot do that in this territory." He slowly nodded and glanced back at the forest. Tia stepped in front of him and crossed her arms.

"The sooner we leave, the sooner her spell on you will be broken," she informed and his eyes widened.

"How did you…."

"I noticed that something was different with you and Amun explained it to me. I am not mad at you. I just want to go."

"He said Tanya was part of Carlisle's coven, but it seems that is not true. Irina was a part of Tanya's coven. Tanya is the leader and…."

"Why does that matter? We will never see these people again so let's go Benjamin, please," she urged and he could see the desperation in her eyes. He slipped his hand into hers and she smiled as she pulled him away.

As soon as they began to run in the opposite direction, a sense of uneasiness filled him like never before. A dull ache washed over him and he glanced back toward the direction Tanya departed in. Tia noticed and moved closer to him.

"We can hunt in Seattle before we head home. That is where Amun and Kebi were headed," she explained and he gave a curt nod as he focused his attention on Seattle.

It was not until they reached the city that he became conscious of another change shifting inside of him. He suddenly felt guilt when he thought about feeding on a human. Seeing how Tanya and her coven had gold eyes along with Carlisle's made him question the way that he hunted. Before, it was deemed necessary. There was no other way to be satisfied, but now he wondered how true that was. Tia stopped on the outskirts of the city when she noticed how hesitant he was.

"Come on, what are you waiting for," she asked and he slowly shook his head.

"You should go feed. I am not feeling well, but that shouldn't stop you from quenching your thirst."

"Benjamin, you need to hunt."

"I need to clear my mind. So much has happened and I just need to run for a bit."

"Benjamin….."

"I will be back by daybreak," he announced before sprinting away and she gulped as her throat burned. She knew she needed to hunt, but she was also very concerned about her mate.

Benjamin ran as fast as he possibly could. He was not certain where he was going, but his body was being tugged forward as if it had a mind of its own. The world blurred around him and all that mattered was running. By the time he felt compelled to stop, he was deep in Alaska. He could sense a vampire in the vicinity and scanned the area to find it. His eyes widened when he saw Tanya sobbing as she sat at the edge of a frozen lake. Her legs were crumpled under her as if she did not have the strength to stand and he ran over to her in a panic.

"Tanya, are you alright," he asked and she gasped as she looked up at him. Her eyes searched his as she stood up and he gulped at the way she gazed into his eyes.

"What are you doing here," she questioned and he stared at the particles in the frozen lake to break her spell over him.

"I don't know," he confessed.

"Well this is a long way from home."

"You didn't answer me. Are you alright? Why are you sad?"

"I just lost my sister, what do you expect?" He shook his head in disbelief.

"You Cullens are very emotional creatures. Did Irina not betray your coven? She paid the price for that." She hissed at him and he took a step back.

"You have no clue what you are talking about. I am not a Cullen. I have my own coven and Irina was my sister. She didn't want to betray us." He scoffed.

"How can you manage your own coven? You are a woman."

"So is Siobhan but she is the leader of her coven and as far as Irina goes, well she remembered what it was like to have an immortal child destroy our family and that is why she went to the Volturi."

"Family?"

"Yes, family, our mother was killed for creating an immortal child. That is how I came to be the leader. How would you feel if Amun or Kebi were killed?"

"I….I do not know. I cannot imagine harm coming to my creator, but I do not have the strong feelings about it that you do with your….your sister. So how does it work then, you being in control of this part of the coven? How can Carlisle keep track of all of you?"

"What part of this do you not understand? My coven is the Denali Coven, my coven, not Carlisle's. We will always stand with him in his time of need because we understand him and his family, but that does not mean he has any authority over my coven. I have done just fine as the leader of my coven for hundreds of years….until now," she whispered as a broken sob escaped her body. He suddenly was overcome with guilt and took a step toward her.

"I am sorry. Please do not cry. I am just confused. I have never been around other covens before. This is all new to me."

"Irina and Kate have been with me since the beginning. I don't know how I will survive without Irina with us. Kate has Garrett now. Carmen and Eleazar have always been together. It is just me now. I am alone," she whimpered as realization dawned on her. A great shift occurred in her coven. Not only was Irina gone, but Kate found her mate and their connections would be altered forever.

"You aren't alone. You have a family."

"I thought you didn't believe in family," she challenged and he winced.

"I am sorry for belittling your connections with your family. I guess Amun has been wrong about a lot of things, including how covens can work."

"How is it possible that you have never come across other covens? You aren't a newborn. How long have you existed?"

"Since the 1850s, but Amun keeps me hidden as much as possible."

"That is no way to live. I couldn't imagine hiding for eternity."

"I have never known another way. What is it like?"

"Being able to roam as I please is amazing, but not having a mate to share it with makes all of it meaningless. At least I had my sisters before, but now it is just me. I envy her you know?"

"Who?"

"Your mate," she whispered and his eyes widened at her confession.

"So you will acknowledge that I have a mate, but still disrespect her?" She frowned in confusion.

"What are you talking about?"

"Do not play games with me Tanya. I know of your power, but not how it works. Do you seduce all the men you come into contact with or can you control who you tempt?" She slowly shook her head as she stepped closer to him.

"Benjamin, I don't have a power. Kate is the talented one in my coven."

"You don't have to pretend with me. Amun told me all about it. I know that you have been tempting me," he accused and she could not contain her laughter. He crossed his arms in a pout as she continued to laugh at him. Her laughter subsided when she realized what he was saying and she eyed him cautiously.

"So just how tempted are you by me?" He diverted his eyes.

"I want you to stop it. It isn't right. Tia is my mate."

"I am not doing anything to you Benjamin. I don't have a power, but I will admit I have felt it too, this connection to you. I felt it the moment I saw you. It is such a new feeling though. New doesn't happen to me very often."

"I need to know the truth Tanya."

"I am telling you the truth," she insisted and he groaned.

"I wish Maggie were here so I could know for sure," he mumbled. The conflict was evident in his eyes and she wanted to console him. She slipped her hand into his and they both gasped at the intensity of the connection as they touched. He immediately jumped back from her and she gulped.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know that would happen. I was just trying to console you. I feel like I am supposed to always….." She stopped midsentence and he stepped closer to her again.

"Supposed to what," he questioned as he held his hand out to her and she refused to breathe as their hands connected again. The feeling was unfamiliar to her and yet she never wanted it to go away. Her mind roamed with possibilities of the two of them together, but reality crashed down on her as she remembered who was standing right beside him the moment she saw him. His mate.

"You should go. I am sure Tia is waiting for you," she whispered as she pulled away from him. It was physically painful for her to do so, but she refused to do something she could regret later. Benjamin had a mate and she knew the repercussions that came with messing with someone else's mate. Benjamin winced as he took a step back from her and nodded.

"You are right. I should go." He turned to leave, but suddenly stopped when the sense of uneasiness returned. He glanced back at her and gave her a sad smile.

"I am sorry about your sister." With that, he disappeared. Tanya waited until she could no longer hear him again before she crumbled back onto the ground. She was overcome with grief and a pain she never knew could exist.

Zach gawked at Tanya and Benjamin as he realized they did not get together that night in Alaska. Alice giggled at his conclusions about it and Zach crossed his arms.

"Wait, Ben, you just left? Why didn't you stay and console her," asked Zach and Benjamin looked down.

"I was a coward and scared of everything that was happening," admitted Benjamin.

"Well what happened after you left?" Tanya slipped her hand into Benjamin's.

"I didn't see him again for sixteen years."

"Sixteen years," exclaimed Zach and everyone else laughed at his exasperation. Tanya winked at him.

"I know it seems forever for you, Zach, but we have lived so long that years go by extremely fast. When you live forever, time loses its value," explained Tanya and Rosalie stroked her son's curly hair.

"You know how days go by so quickly for you," asked Rosalie and Zach nodded.

"Well, as you get older, weeks start to, and then months, and then years, and after a while it all starts to blend together because you have eternity," she explained and Zach nodded his understanding.

"Okay, so sixteen years blurred by without any contact? Didn't that bother you? I mean mom and dad can't be away from each other for a day or they start to get irritable." Rosalie playfully glared at her son and Emmett huffed as the others laughed at them.

"I know no one in this room with a mate is trying to tease us, especially you Garrett. You are such a cry baby when you are without Kate for too long," taunted Emmett and Garrett rolled his eyes but said nothing. Esme winked at his grandson.

"It is the mate bond that your parents feel for one another. Mates are not supposed to be apart. It is too painful, which is why I am surprised that you two could manage for that long Benjamin and Tanya. Sixteen years is nothing in our world, but sixteen years without your mate is unbearable I would think," said Esme as she scooted closer to Carlisle. Benjamin nodded in agreement.

"I couldn't acknowledge her as my mate in my mind because I had no clue what that meant anymore, but it did become unbearable. It wore me down and Amun grew suspicious of my behavior. He watched me like a hawk, but he didn't need to. I became a recluse more than ever before and when asked about it I would lie and say that I feared the Volturi coming for me. The excuse appeased Amun, but not Tia. I hate to think about how cold I was to her back then. I felt guilty for more reasons than just my thoughts always being about Tanya. Each time I quenched my thirst with human blood, my guilt intensified. I thought of Tanya's golden eyes compared to my blood red ones and it disgusted me. I was becoming obsessed with her and didn't know why, but Tia knew I was different."

Sixteen years passed and with each, Tia saw the change in Benjamin. She was tired of watching him sit as still as a statue while the rest of the world continued on. Leaving Egypt to go help the Cullens had a great effect on her as well and she grew tired of the complacency of her existence. The two of them were walking back to the temple at a slow pace after she finished hunting and she looked up at the stars in the night sky. She glanced over at Benjamin who was deep in thought as usual.

"Benjamin what is wrong? Why didn't you hunt with me?" He shrugged and tried to smile, but it did not reach his eyes like it used to.

"Nothing, I simply was not thirsty."

"Your eyes tell a different story and you never want to do anything anymore, not even touch me." His eyes widened as she turned to face him.

"What is happening to us Benjamin? I know you feel it too. Something is different. There is a change."

"I don't know," he mumbled.

"Well I can't stay inside any longer, only leaving the temple to hunt. Maggie has invited us to Ireland, just you and me. I received the letter yesterday and wanted to speak to you alone about it. I want to go."

"Then you should. I am not in the mood, but that doesn't mean you should have to stay behind. I know I haven't been much fun lately and I am going to figure out why that is. Maybe by the time you get back I will have a better grasp on my thoughts," he suggested.

"And you are sure you don't want to go?"

"I am sure."

"Okay, I better go pack," she informed and as she smiled, he could see the excitement in her eyes again. It made him want to smile too, but then he thought of Tanya and his smile faded. He followed Tia back home and she immediately went to pack as Amun rushed over to him.

"You cannot allow her to leave," whispered Amun.

"Amun, she is friends with Maggie. There is no reason for her not to see her friend. Plus, she has always wanted to explore more of the world. Ireland will be a good place for that."

"She tells me that you are not going."

"I am not in the mood."

"Well that is good. At least Demitri cannot track you that way, but he could track her and follow her back here when she returns." Benjamin firmly placed a hand on Amun's shoulder.

"Amun, she is going and if I want to go I will too." Amun crossed his arms, but said nothing as Tia ran over to them.

"I don't think I will need anything after all. I want to shop in Ireland and get some new clothes. It has been so long since I have shopped," she giggled and Benjamin kissed the top of her head. She looked down as she thought about how that was the only type of intimacy he initiated lately, a chaste kiss.

"Have fun," he urged and she kissed him sweetly on the lips before leaving. Amun went outside to scan the area as she left, making sure she was not being followed, and Benjamin shook his head at Amun's paranoia. It was nothing new, but it never ceased to amaze him. Suddenly, a sense of urgency filled Benjamin as he recognized the opportunity in front of him. The thought of seeing Tanya again sent a rush through him that made him close his eyes to regain composure. He could escape to Alaska and see her without anyone knowing. He just needed to see her one more time. At least that is what he told himself and soon he devised a plan.

"Amun, I am going to catch up with Tia. It would be nice to see a new land," he explained as Amun profusely shook his head.

"You should not leave the temple, let alone…."

"Amun, I am going. Besides, it will give you some time alone with Kebi. I am sure she would appreciate that." Amun glanced over at Kebi, who was washing some clothes, and he slowly nodded.

"Fine, when will you return?"

"I am not sure. Whenever Tia wants to, but I will call you to let you know."

"Benjamin….."

"I know, be careful, conceal my power, I remember Amun, vampire memory makes sure I never forget," he called as he raced out of the temple. The moment he began to sprint away from the temple, he felt free and a smile crept onto his lips when he realized he was running to Tanya.

Benjamin had never been allowed to roam around on his own and the feeling of running and swimming through the ocean as he pleased was exhilarating for him. Tracking Tanya's scent was easier than he imagined it would be. It was natural to him to go to her and he followed her scent all the way to the huge mansion on Mount McKinley, but automatically sensed she was not there. He could hear the couples inside, but not Tanya, and he immediately was able to pick up her scent again. He followed it deep into the mountains and smiled when he saw her staring up at the Aurora Borealis. He looked up at the Northern Lights in awe, never seeing such a thing in his existence. Suddenly her voice filled his ears and he gulped.

"You say I am the one doing the tempting and yet you keep coming to me. What are you doing here," she asked as she crossed her arms.

"I had to see you."

"Well I assure you no magic was used on my part. It is quite ironic by the way. You accuse me as if I can cast some sort of spell on you and yet you are the one that can influence the elements."

"I tracked your scent to your home. Why are you out here and not inside?" She smirked.

"Kate and Garrett can be quite loud. They rarely pull away from each other, usually only to hunt and say their pleasantries, and then go right back to their room. It must be nice to have that type of passion for someone, to not be able to get enough of them ever."

"I wouldn't know," he confessed and she looked at him curiously.

"Where is your….Tia," she questioned.

"Ireland."

"Well you are pretty far from there. Hard for me to believe you were just passing through."

"Tanya, I can't stop thinking about you. I just…..I needed to be close to you again." They stood in silence for a moment as the words resonated with them both. Being apart was difficult and she slowly held her hand out to him. He did not hesitate to grab it and they sighed in relief at the connection. She stared down at their hands and frowned as she wondered about the feelings she had for him. It was like nothing she ever knew in her long existence. She could not stop thinking about him. The thought of never seeing him again brought her physical pain. Suddenly, she gasped as she was able to fathom what was happening.

"Mates," she whispered in disbelief and his eyes widened.

"Mates," he stated more than questioned because he knew it was true. He did not want to admit it to himself before that moment, but he was not surprised when she said the word because he knew it the moment he saw her. Tanya took in a shaky breath as she thought about the past sixteen years.

"I thought it was Irina. I thought the pain of losing her was what made it unbearable. I did not feel this much pain when I lost my mother, but I simply figured my grief over Irina was different because of how close we were. It wasn't that though. It has been you."

"But what about Tia, I thought….well she and I….."

"You can have affection for someone that is not your mate. True mates cannot be forced. No matter how much you want the person to be your mate. I know that first hand with Edward." He stiffened and a low growl rumbled in his chest as he thought about Tanya with Edward.

"Edward Cullen," he asked as he tightened his hold on her hand. She smirked at his response.

"Now I know we are mates. Possessive is a sign. Your anger and jealousy over the thought of me being with him is how I feel when I think about you with…..her. Of course you get off easy in the situation. You have seen Edward with his mate and know there is nothing between us. On the other hand, I had to watch you with her and still know you are with her." He pulled her into his arms and she melted into his embrace as he hugged her. He never imagined it would feel so right to hold her, but it was natural, as if they were meant for each other. He buried his nose in her hair, taking in her scent as she nuzzled his neck.

"I'm sorry. It kills me to even think of you with him. I can't imagine how you feel right now, but I am going to make it better."

"How," she whimpered and he gazed into her eyes.

"I am going to tell her the truth. I don't know how yet but I will. I promise Tanya." Her smile left him speechless and she ran a hand through his hair. She frowned when she noticed how black his eyes were.

"When was the last time you hunted?"

"The others still prefer a human diet, but it makes me feel guilty when I hunt them now. It has been two months since I last fed."

"Then we need to hunt. My way," she assured and he nodded as she led him deeper into the forest. They ran together down the mountain and bounded from tree to tree until their senses perked up. A scent caught Benjamin's nostrils and Tanya winked at him. She pointed at two caribou galloping through a clearing.

"Go on," she urged and he stealthily stalked toward the animals. By the time they sensed his presence, he was upon them and Tanya watched with a sense of pride as he made quick work of the animals. Benjamin sank his teeth into one of the caribou and sighed in relief as the ache in his throat began to dissipate. He handed Tanya the other as she approached and he watched in awe as she expertly finished off the prey before hiding the drained bodies. Benjamin lay back on the grass and peered up at the sky as the Northern Lights danced above him. Tanya lay beside him and he clasped their hands together with a smile.

"I prefer to hunt like this. With humans, there is always the fear of someone seeing you. You have to sneak away and cover your tracks much more than with caribou. I always wondered who is this human. Do they have a family? Who will search for them?" Tanya nodded her understanding.

"I wasn't always on this diet, but the guilt became too much. My reasons were not noble, but I wanted to be able to survive on something other than human blood."

"When I was a newborn, Amun kept me hidden even more and wouldn't allow me to go hunt. He would bring me a human to feed on and they were usually alive. I could see their pain and fear and it made me feel like a monster."

"Hunting animals has its advantages. We can immerse ourselves in the human world easier and our eyes are easier to conceal. As far as the guilt, well we are no different than humans when we feed on animals, so it allows us to be more in touch with our humanity than most vampires. That is why my coven can feel so connected to each other. We can be a family and when we lose part of the family…." The memory of Irina's execution consumed her for a moment and Benjamin stroked her cheek with the pad of his thumb as her eyes fluttered open to look at him again.

"I hate to see you in pain," he whispered and she tried to give him a brave smile.

"I am used to it by now."

"You shouldn't be. Maybe that is why we found each other after all this time. So I can finally take away the pain," he suggested as their lips inched closer together. Suddenly, their senses perked up again and Benjamin jumped to his feet as he sensed vampires drawing closer. He crouched defensively in front of her, but Tanya placed a comforting hand on his chest as she stood up.

"It is just Kate and Garrett," she assured, but the look on her sister's face when she saw them together did anything but assure Benjamin that everything would be alright. Kate's jaw clenched and her eyes narrowed as she glowered at Benjamin. Garrett quirked an eyebrow at the two of them.

"Sorry to interrupt," said Garrett and Kate crossed her arms.

"I'm not. Benjamin what are you doing here and where is Tia, your mate," she interrogated as she stalked closer. Tanya took a protective stance in between Benjamin and her sister as Kate eyed her carefully.

"Kate, we will talk about this later."

"No, I want to talk about it now with him. Answer the question Benjamin," demanded Kate and Tanya hissed at her.

"Don't you dare talk to him that way," shouted Tanya and Kate was shocked at her tone. Garrett stepped in between them with his hands up.

"Alright, everyone stay calm. We can figure whatever….this is….out…I suppose. I mean what is….this….I mean Tia and…wait…."

"Garrett, shut up, you aren't helping," yelled Kate as she glared at Benjamin.

"Get out of our territory before I remove you myself," warned Kate and Tanya let out a warning growl at her sister.

"Tread lightly Katrina," hissed Tanya. Benjamin pulled Tanya into his arms and gave her a small smile.

"I should get going. I need to talk to Tia."

"Ben, you don't have to….."

"You know I want to stay, but I have to make sure she understands first. I promise I will be back. Do you trust me?" She nodded without hesitation.

"With my existence," she whispered as she leaned her forehead against his and he smiled even more.

"As do I," he agreed before pulling away from her. He gave a nod to Kate and Garrett before leaving. Garrett waved, but was immediately shocked by Kate.

"Damn it, woman that hurt," he pouted, but Kate ignored him as she yelled at Tanya.

"Have you lost your damn mind? You are trying to get yourself killed, is that it?"

"Kate, I know how this looks, but he is my mate."

"I thought his mate was Tia," questioned Garrett and Kate nodded.

"It is which is why all of this is so screwed up! Tanya, what were you thinking?"

"I felt a connection with him the moment I saw him when we all went to save Renesmee. Obviously he isn't Tia's true mate or he wouldn't keep coming to see me."

"Wait, he was here before," asked Kate and Tanya sighed but nodded.

"The night we left the Cullens and I said I wanted to be alone. He followed me and we talked."

"What if Tia would have followed and tried to kill you?"

"Kate, please don't make this any harder on me than it already is."

"Tanya…."

"Katrina that is enough! Look, Benjamin is going to be a part of my life and you are going to have to accept that. I know this isn't conventional but nothing in our lives has ever been. I need you to trust me like I trusted you with Garrett." Kate scoffed.

"That is so different and you know it. Being with Garrett didn't endanger my life!" Tanya gritted her teeth and Garrett stepped in between them again.

"Kate, let's give Tanya the benefit of the doubt. She knows how mates work and wouldn't risk her life if she didn't truly believe that Benjamin was her mate. You both are on the same side. You both want her to be happy, can we all at least agree about that," asked Garrett and Tanya gave a curt nod. Kate did as well.

"I hope are right about this Tanya because if you aren't, then Benjamin will have to deal with me."

"Don't threaten my mate Katrina," warned Tanya and Kate smirked.

"If he is truly your mate then there is nothing to worry about. If he isn't, then threats will be the least of his worries." Kate sprinted back toward their home and Garrett sighed dreamily as he watched her leave.

"She is one hell of a woman isn't she," he asked in awe and Tanya rolled her eyes before running home as well.

"Tough crowd," mumbled Garrett before following them home. He knew that the tension between the sisters was going to be an issue.

Zach threw his hands up in exasperation yet again as Garrett, Kate, and Tanya shook their heads at the memories of that night.

"Wait, Ben, you left her again," exclaimed Zach and Benjamin smiled sheepishly.

"I had to speak with Tia before I could be with Tanya. It was the right thing to do. Tia and I had been together for hundreds of years and I am the reason she is a vampire in the first place. I have always felt responsible for her and even though I knew even back then that my love for Tanya would always be my priority, I wanted to do things right." Zach smirked.

"You are so lucky Kate didn't kick your butt," he mumbled and Kate winked at him.

"He came very close," she giggled as Tanya rolled her eyes.

"Yes, definitely not some of our best moments as a family," said Tanya and Garrett huffed.

"Tell me about it. I was the newest member and yet I was the one trying to keep the peace. These two over here were Switzerland the entire time," grumbled Garrett as he pointed at Carmen and Eleazar.

"We were too close to the situation and choosing sides would have made it worse. We love Kate and Tanya too much to pick one over the other. Besides, we knew that Kate just wanted Tanya to be happy, so we held out hope that Benjamin could do that," explained Carmen.

"So Ben, after you told Tia, then were you finally with Tanya," asked Zach and Benjamin winced. His expression said it all and Zach threw his hands up again as everyone laughed. Benjamin winked at him.

"Let me explain. After all, you know this story has a happy ending," he assured and Zach nodded as he grinned at Benjamin and Tanya.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The greenery of Ireland reminded Benjamin a bit of Washington. Everywhere he turned, there was lush greenery, but in the forms of plains and hills, instead of massive trees and mountains. He could sense Tia as he arrived at the cottage the coven resided in on the cliff overlooking the Irish Sea. It was far enough from the populated area of Dublin to live in peace without the constant gaze of human eyes, but close enough for them to hunt in the city. Tia's laughter filled his ears as he approached and it made him smile to think about how happy she was. That is all he ever wanted for her, true happiness, but he also began to comprehend that the life they had with Amun could never fulfill her needs and neither could he. As soon as he stepped onto their porch, Tia opened the door and jumped into his arms.

"Benjamin, you decide to join us! We were just about to go shopping. Liam is already in the city hunting and we…what happened to your eyes?" Benjamin gulped as she eyed him suspiciously. His eyes held a golden tint to them from drinking the blood of the caribou.

"I didn't want to stop for long to hunt and hunted an animal along the way," he lied and could sense Maggie striding over to them as they entered the cottage. She raised an eyebrow at Benjamin.

"I am sure that did not quench your thirst. I will take you to Liam so you can hunt with him while Tia, Siobhan, and I shop. Tia, I will meet you and Siobhan at the jewelry store we talked about earlier," she informed and Tia nodded before kissing Benjamin's cheek. He kissed her forehead and Siobhan eyed him and Maggie curiously, but said nothing. She trusted Maggie's instincts and left with Tia to go shopping. As soon as they were gone, Maggie punched Benjamin in his chest. He winced and rubbed the area as he backtracked and Maggie stalked toward him.

"Why did you lie to her? Why are your eyes really that color?"

"Maggie, I can explain….."

"Then explain Benjamin because I know you are hiding something from her."

"I was in Alaska."

"Why were you in Alaska?" He was silent and she balled up her fist to punch him again.

"Okay, okay, I went to see Tanya," he confessed and she gasped.

"Why….why would you go see Tanya?" Benjamin averted his eyes.

"Maggie…."

"Oh my God, Benjamin, you and Tanya, but that is impossible. You have a mate. Tia is your….." She could not form the words and Benjamin slowly nodded.

"Tia and I knew each other before I was turned."

"I know the story."

"Then you also know that I turned her because I missed her company and was lonely. Amun said that made us mates, but I realize now that you cannot force the mate bond to happen."

"And you think Tanya is your mate now?"

"I know she is. I can't stay away from her and when I am around her it feels like I am supposed to be there. It is natural."

"Do you love Tia?"

"Maggie…."

"I can tell your truths Benjamin. Please answer my questions."

"Yes, I love Tia."

"Are you in love with Tia?" He hesitated.

"I don't know anymore."

"Liar," she declared and he looked down at his feet. "Then too, you don't need my ability to tell you that."

"So what do I do?" Maggie thought for a moment as she tried to wrap her mind around the situation.

"You tell Tia the truth. In my experience, coming out with the complete truth is better than trying to soften the blow with lies. The lies are always revealed and they leave more hurt than the truth ever could. Talk to her, Benjamin, she deserves that much." Maggie disappeared from the house and he walked outside to take in the fresh air. The sound of waves crashing against the rocks beneath the cliff caught his ear and he sat down on the edge of the cliff to peer out at the sea. He could sense her before she actually appeared beside him.

"Maggie is acting weird and so is Siobhan. Maggie told me to come back to speak with you. She said it was important. Are you okay," asked Tia and Benjamin turned to face her.

"There is no easy way to say this but Maggie is right. I just have to tell you the truth."

"What are you talking about?"

"Something has changed in me Tia and I didn't want to admit it because I didn't want to admit that I have been living a lie. We have been living a lie."

"Benjamin you are scaring me."

"I just came back from Alaska. I was there to see Tanya." A broken sob escaped her lips and he winced at the sound of her pain, but knew he needed to continue.

"Benjamin…."

"I never want to hurt you Tia. That would never be my intention, but I am in love with Tanya." She slapped him across the face and he looked down in shame as she sobbed even more. She leapt to her feet and shook her head in disgust.

"How could you let her do this to us? You knew her power!" He scrambled to his feet.

"She doesn't have a power. We are mates. That is why I was drawn to her. Nothing has happened between us. We have just talked, but we know we are mates."

"I thought you were so different from Amun but you aren't. You both are selfish men that only care about your desires. The difference is that I am not Kebi and I will not bow down to you when I know you are wrong."

"I am not asking you to be Kebi and I am not Amun."

"I knew something was wrong, but for you to betray me like this….."

"This is not what I wanted, but I cannot fight that I found her. Tia you have seen what it is like for other mates outside of our coven, the way Edward sacrificed so much for Bella, the way Carlisle and Esme interact. We have never had that."

"We know nothing about them!"

"I know enough. I know that they are a family and not a coven. I know that their love for their mates is not like my love for you or Amun's love for Kebi. You are right. Amun is selfish. He picked Kebi out from his human slaves for his own pleasure, but you know I have never treated you that way." She crossed her arms, but could not dispute his words.

"And yet now you want to leave me."

"Tia, I love you. You are my best friend and I couldn't have survived the existence that Amun set up for me if you were not by my side, but it is time for us both to live, to be happy. Don't you want that? Can you honestly say you are happy with our existence?"

"I….no, I cannot," she admitted and he cupped her face in his hands.

"Look around us. When have you ever seen such a beautiful place? There is a world out there that we have never explored because Amun forced us to hide. That is what he fears Tia. He fears that we will realize what we are missing. That is why he always kept us hidden."

"And you don't have to hide with her?"

"I don't know. I just know that the thought of living without her for eternity terrifies me more than anything the Volturi could ever do to me."

"And what about me, what am I supposed to do?"

"You are supposed to live. Stay here with this coven. There is a reason why you kept in touch with Maggie. You found a friend in her and that is a start. I know one day you will find your mate too Tia and when you do, you will know that this is for the best."

"Benjamin, I love you. I don't know how to exist without you," she cried and he hugged her.

"I love you too. The question is, are you in love with me?" She thought about it for a moment, which made him slowly nod.

"If we were truly mates, you wouldn't even hesitate."

"If we were truly mates, we wouldn't even have this discussion," she agreed and he hugged her even tighter to him as she sobbed in his arms.

"I guess Maggie was right. The truth would hurt less than if I continued to lie to you."

"I am so scared," she confessed.

"I am too, but only because it is scary to venture out into a world we have never known. We have been locked up for far too long. We deserve this chance. If you ever need me, you know I will come running. I want you to be safe and happy forever." She kissed his cheek and gave him a small smile.

"I want that for you too, so what happens now? You know Amun will not just let you go."

"You stay here where you will be safe from him. I will deal with Amun."

"I won't let you do it alone."

"Amun will not hurt me."

"Maybe not physically, but his hold on you has always been strong."

"Hers is stronger," he confessed. Siobhan, Maggie, and Liam glided over to them and Maggie gave Benjamin a sympathetic smile.

"I talked with Siobhan and Liam. We all agree that Tia would be a welcomed addition to the coven if she wants to stay," said Maggie and Tia glanced at Benjamin before walking over to Maggie.

"You don't mind having your friend around for a while," she asked and Maggie giggled as she nudged her shoulder.

"My best friend," reminded Maggie and Tia smiled as well. Siobhan eyed Benjamin suspiciously.

"You are leaving your mate with us," she questioned and he shook his head.

"She isn't my mate. Tanya is."

"He is telling the truth," confirmed Maggie and Liam's eyes widened.

"I have never heard of such a thing," said Liam and Siobhan slowly nodded her understanding.

"We never heard of a vampire falling in love with a human or a half vampire, half human child being born either Liam. I suppose the Cullens have revealed many unknowns to our world in the past few years. We will take care of your….Tia, Benjamin. You have my word," assured Siobhan and Benjamin shook her hand before hugging Tia again.

"I will be in touch soon," he whispered to her before departing. Maggie placed a comforting arm around Tia.

"He is right you know? You aren't his mate," declared Maggie and Tia looked at her curiously.

"How do you know?"

"Because if you were, you would be going after him," she informed. Siobhan and Liam nodded in agreement and Tia's eyes widened as it dawned on her as well. She loved Benjamin, but the thought of living without him did not feel as unbearable as she imagined it would for mates.

Benjamin could not run to Egypt fast enough. He was ready to face Amun once and for all. He always fantasized about what it would be like to stand up to his creator, to tell him he would no longer be ruled over in such a way. His eagerness to face Amun suddenly waned and he could not explain why, but he felt compelled to go into the city. Cairo was dark and most of the humans were asleep when he entered the streets. He did not feel the urge to hunt, but entered the market street nonetheless. It was mostly empty, but he could sense her there. Tanya's scent filled his nose and he smiled when she appeared in the alleyway to the right of him. He raced over to her and she jumped into his arms as he smiled.

"What are you doing here?"

"Waiting for you," she whispered as she cupped his face.

"I just returned from seeing Tia." She stiffened at the mention of the woman. Benjamin nuzzled her neck and she immediately relaxed.

"You can't keep walking in and out of my life as you please Ben. It hurts too much. I need you to come back with me."

"I have to talk with Amun first."

"Good, then let's go talk with Amun," she said as she grabbed his hand, but he shook his head.

"I must do this alone."

"Ben…."

"Tanya, I promise I will come back to you, but I have to speak with Amun. He is my creator. I owe him that much, but you must know that I love you. I am in love with you. I feel more for you in the short time we have been together than I ever felt for Tia and I will return to you."

"When?"

"As soon as I finish this with Amun, I promise we will be together. I love you."

"I love you too Ben." He grinned from ear to ear and chuckled.

"No one ever calls me Ben."

"I'm sorry. It just came naturally so I….."

"I like it," he assured and she smiled back at him.

"No more wasting time," she whispered before capturing his lips with hers. It was like nothing they had ever experienced before, a kiss so powerful they knew in that moment they were meant for each other. As soon as he pulled away, she yearned for more.

"I will wait for you at the Kempinski Nile Hotel. I already have a room there. When you finish speaking with Amun, meet me, and we will return to Denali together."

"I will meet you there at daybreak," he assured and kissed her one more time before heading to the temple. It was time to face Amun.

The temple was eerily quiet when Benjamin arrived. He could sense the presence of Amun, but not hear him. When he entered the main room of the temple, he found his creator with an ancient book in his hand. Amun stood as still as a statue and Benjamin gulped. He was always intimidated by his creator even though he was the one with the active power. Benjamin walked over to him and Amun looked him up and down.

"I can smell her scent on you. It is very alluring, which does not surprise me."

"We need to talk Amun."

"We do indeed son, which is why Kebi has been sent away so we can speak like men."

"How did you even know I was coming here to…."

"Did you really think I would not be able to see the two of you in the alley? I know Cairo better than anyone and I see all. Maybe this is for the best though. You will become part of the new guard and be able to use your ability as it should be used, as a weapon. I am sure I will be at the top of Carlisle's list. I hope you will make my death quick."

"What are you talking about? You are insane."

"Carlisle wants to overpower the Volturi like they overpowered the Romanians. Aro let me live after he took Demitri from me but I have a feeling Carlisle will not be as merciful. You will do his bidding just like the rest of his weapons. He is a collector Benjamin. Think about it, a mind reader, a shield, a psychic, and an empath. He has wolves and a bodyguard that is powerful like Felix. At least Aro went out in search of powers. With Tanya, Carlisle can have them lured to him."

"She wouldn't do that to me." Benjamin looked at him curiously as Amun opened the book onto the table.

"Are you so sure about that?"

"What is that Amun?"

"It speaks of your seductress. I must give Carlisle credit. When Aro sent Chelsea for Demitri, I was not truly prepared, but Tanya's gift is so powerful that nothing can stand in the way of her prey."

"She isn't like that."

"Oh, but she is son. She is exactly like that, but do not take my word for it. Does this sound familiar? In folklore, the legend of the succubus can be traced back to the medieval period as a female demon with great supernatural power. She looks like a human with unnatural beauty, blonde hair soft as silk, pale skin that is ice cold to the touch, and demonic, red eyes. If I am not mistaken, I do believe your dear, sweet Tanya was once into our natural diet, which would explain the eye color."

"You don't know what you are talking about."

"I am sure you know her much better than I do. How long have you known her again?" Benjamin was quiet and Amun slowly nodded as he placed a hand on his shoulder.

"That's what I thought. She is not your mate Benjamin and it seems she has not been honest with you about her true identity." Benjamin was stone still as he read through the book. The descriptions did sound like Tanya and the drawings reminded him of her as well.

"I am not mad at you son. No one could resist her beauty. I will give you time to collect your thoughts. What have you done with Tia? I will return her to you."

"I will go get her later," Benjamin whispered in disbelief and Amun patted his shoulder.

"Very well then, I will go hunt with Kebi." The sound of the door of the temple closing behind Amun echoed around Benjamin as the gravity of the situation weighed on him.

Zach's jaw dropped in shock as Benjamin continued telling the story. Alice snickered at her nephew's responses.

"I believed Amun. I was still scared of the power Tanya had over me and at the time I did not realize it was the power all mates have over each other."

"Okay, wait a minute, you believed him over your mate? Isn't that against some code or something? Ben, what is wrong with you," exclaimed Zach as Benjamin chuckled.

"I told you it was a difficult time in my life. I did not want to believe she was my mate," explained Benjamin.

"And I thought Aunt Bella and Uncle Edward's history was complicated," he mumbled and Tanya giggled.

"Well unfortunately it got worse before it got better for us," she explained and Zach groaned, knowing that the story was far from over.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Tanya waited as patiently as she could inside her hotel room and she smiled the moment her senses perked up. She could feel the presence of a vampire coming her way, but she crouched defensively when she recognized that the scent was not Benjamin's. Amun broke the lock on the door before entering the room and slamming the door shut. He lunged at Tanya, but she swiftly moved out of the way before leg sweeping him. He crashed into the ground but flipped back up to his feet as he glared at her. He tried to grab at her, but she danced around him with ease. She learned her fighting skills from Kate, an expert in the art defense against an attack. Amun swiped at her and she grabbed him by the throat before pinning him to the ground.

"Where is my mate," she hissed and he smiled deviously at her.

"In his rightful place in my temple."

"Do you really think you can keep us apart?"

"He knows your secret now. I am sure your effect on him is starting to wear off. I told him all about you, succubus." Her eyes widened and he chuckled darkly.

"How did you even know that?"

"I have my ways. Now if you will let me up I will be on my way. I just came to tell you Benjamin has decided to stay in his rightful place."

"Do you really think I will leave without talking to him about this?"

"There is nothing to talk about. He has chosen, so leave," he shouted and she tightened her grip on his throat. His nearly indestructible skin began to crack under her grasp.

"What is to stop me from killing you right now?"

"I am sure that would win over his affection, killing his creator," he taunted and she growled but released him as he smiled.

"I am going to see him. I know he loves me."

"Yes because you have such an amazing track record with men. You kill them, grow bored with them as your lovers, or become infatuated with the ones you cannot obtain. Your story was mentioned in passing while we were in Washington, waiting to stand against the Volturi. Didn't you believe that Edward was your mate at one point as well? You wanted to fall in love so badly. Tell me, did you have Irina killed just so you could play the victim and Benjamin would pity you?" The mention of Irina's name made her enraged and she lunged at him again. Her teeth were at his neck, ready to attack if he said one more cross word to her.

"Do it and prove me right," he taunted and she shook her head in disbelief as she stepped away from him.

"You are insane," she growled as he made his way to his feet.

"Tell Carlisle his tricks will not work. I am always ready for them. Stay away from Benjamin. He doesn't want you, just like none of them truly ever wanted you." With that, he disappeared from the room and she crumbled as broken sobs escaped her body. A part of her did not want to believe Amun, but the dread of rejection consumed her. Benjamin was not the first to reject her advances or the first that she thought she was in love with. It was too much for her to bear and she immediately left Egypt, refusing to stay where she was not wanted.

By the time she returned home, her family was extremely concerned about her. She would barely speak to them, simply saying that Benjamin would no longer be their concern. Kate was livid at Tanya's heartbroken state and it took Garrett, Eleazar, and Carmen to stop her from heading to Egypt in search of the man that deeply wounded her sister. Tanya was despondent for the next three days. She was statue still as she sat in her room staring out the window. Kate was too upset to know how to effectively console her when she could not console herself and Tanya was not surprised when Carmen entered her room. Carmen sat beside her and placed a comforting hand on top of hers.

"You have never reacted in such a way to a man. He must be your mate," said Carmen. Tanya stiffened at the words.

"You don't know what you are talking about. He has rejected me."

"He is probably scared Tanya. It is not every day that one of our kind finds out that they are living a lie."

"How did it feel when you saw Eleazar?" Carmen smiled at the memory.

"I knew the moment I saw him. Mates are powerful. You don't know why or how, you just know."

"You just know?"

"Yes and being with him is the most important and amazing part of my existence," she explained as she saw Eleazar smile at her from the doorway. Tanya jumped to her feet and raced into her closet. Eleazar and Carmen looked at her cautiously as she tossed her suitcase on her bed.

"Um, Tanya, what are you doing," asked Eleazar as Kate and Garrett entered her room, looking at her as if she had lost her mind.

"I am going to get my mate. Amun and his mind games will not deter me. I love Ben and he loves me." Kate grabbed her sister's suitcase.

"Whoa, you aren't going anywhere. Benjamin doesn't want you to come after him. If he can't stand up to Amun then he doesn't deserve you. You are not about to chase after this man when he should be the one begging for your forgiveness."

"Not to mention that it doesn't sound like Amun will let him leave willingly. Even if Benjamin wants to go, you could be ambushed by his coven," informed Garrett and Tanya huffed as she grabbed a handful of clothes.

"Then you will come with me. My coven versus theirs, I was able to take down Amun on my own before and this time I will have help. Garrett, are you up for a coup d'état of sorts?"

"Hell yes," declared Garrett but he flinched when Kate shocked him on the forearm. "I mean no, not at all, that wouldn't be a good idea."

"Tanya, you aren't thinking rationally right now," said Kate and Tanya smirked.

"My thoughts have never been clearer in my entire existence. Ben is mine and I am his. If Amun wants a fight then I will give it to him." Kate glanced at Carmen and Eleazar. They were conflicted and did not want to take sides, which Kate expected. If anyone was going to reason with Tanya, it would have to be her.

"Tanya, I know I haven't been around much….."

"It has nothing to do with that! He loves me and I love him. I know it. I just….." Suddenly Tanya's phone rang and she frowned in confusion when she saw the number.

"Alice, what…"

"Stay put, he can't stay away from you either. He will be there soon."

"Alice what….." Tanya could not finish her sentence before Alice hung up and Kate quirked an eyebrow at her sister.

"He is coming here," she questioned and Tanya beamed with happiness as the words sunk in.

"I guess I am not the only one that knows the truth. Benjamin is my mate, so get ready for a new member of the family," she announced. Carmen, Eleazar, and Garrett held their breaths as Kate gritted her teeth, looking as if she was ready to burst with anger.

It was Emmett's turn to interject and Alice giggled as her family looked at her in shock, except for Jasper.

"Whoa, wait a minute, Alice you knew all of this was going on," asked Emmett and Alice scoffed.

"Of course I did silly, but our family had our own drama to worry about. When Jacob went off the deep end, I wanted to see the path that would occur if the Denali Coven were involved. That is when I saw that they had their own issues to work out and if I didn't give Tanya a heads up, she would leave before Benjamin could intercept her. Their mate bond would alert them to one another being in the vicinity but if she left when she wanted to, her route would take her in the opposite direction of Benjamin and they would not sense each other in time."

"While our family's dynamic was shifting, so was theirs and Alice knew they didn't have time to help us when they had their own problems," explained Jasper and Rosalie smirked.

"And let me guess, Edward knew about this," asked Rosalie.

"Yes, but he was a bit preoccupied as were we all," informed Alice as Rosalie shook her head. Zach smiled at Benjamin.

"So you finally stayed," he asked and Benjamin nodded.

"Yes and I knew as soon as I arrived that it would be the best decision I ever made."

Escaping from Amun was the easy part. Deciding to do it was the most difficult. Benjamin read over the succubus folklore repeatedly in the next days and he could not deny that the descriptions fit Tanya. What surprised him was that it did not matter. Her past did not matter as long as she was willing to accept him into her heart. When he reached Alaska, his body was buzzing with anticipation in a way he never thought it could. It felt right, natural, to the point of being instinctive, and a part of him was surprised when he saw Tanya waiting for him on the side of the mountain where her house resided, but another part of him knew that their mate bond would alert her to his presence.

"I was going to come after you," she confessed and Benjamin winced as he walked over to her.

"I broke my promise. I am so sorry. When Amun told me about the succubus stories, I just got scared."

"I am not going to lie to you Ben. I was very lonely in my existence after I was turned and so were my sisters. It was easy to lure human men to us and we would kill them after we were done fulfilling our desires. After my mother was killed, it became harder for me to kill. It reminded me of her too much, that feeling of loss. The pain of losing a lover once I was finished with them became greater than my desires. I stopped for a while, but I missed the romance of it all, finding a man that desired me, that wanted to…."

"As your mate, hearing about you with other men does not sit well with me," he growled and she bit her lip to hide her smile at his agitation.

"Point taken, long story short, I realized that human blood in my diet made me want to kill them even more so I switched to animal blood. It allowed me to….be around human men without killing them," she said as she tried to choose her words carefully. Her sexual escapades were in the past and she did not want Benjamin to be jealous.

"So you were a succubus, but you don't have a power that you are using on me to lure me to you?"

"That is just us Ben. We need each other," she whispered as she wrapped her arms around him and he smiled.

"Then that is all that matters to me. I am so sorry. I should have never trusted Amun instead of you."

"He got to me too. He knows how to play mind games with people."

"It is how he has survived this long. Maybe one day I will get to show him my appreciation for that." He chuckled and leaned his forehead against hers.

"It does not matter anymore. I am here with my mate and he can never hurt us again."

"How did you escape?"

"I threatened to use my power on him. At first he didn't believe me, so I left the temple and built a wall of rock in the doorway. I knew he would break through it, but by that time I was already gone. He won't come here. He is too afraid of Carlisle's coven to do that."

"I am so glad you are safe."

"Can you forgive me? I know I hurt you, but….." She captured his lips in a passionate kiss and he pulled her closer, but they were interrupted by the sound of Kate's voice.

"So you are here for good this time," asked Kate as she hopped down from a tree with Garrett by her side. Carmen and Eleazar appeared beside them and Tanya smiled at Benjamin before leading him over to them.

"Ben, let me properly introduce you to the family. This is Carmen, Eleazar, Garrett….and Kate. Benjamin will be with us from now on," announced Tanya and Kate smirked.

"Until Amun calls him back and he leaves you again," she mumbled.

"Kate," warned Carmen, but Kate shook her head.

"No, let's not act like he can be trusted. How many times have you left my sister?" Benjamin looked down in shame as Tanya glared at Kate.

"Watch it Kate," warned Tanya.

"What if Tia comes to get him back or Amun decides that he wants his coven back intact? Then what are we going to do? You were willing to have us fight them for him, but I would at least like to be prepared if someone is going to come looking for a battle, especially a pissed off mate," shouted Kate and Tanya stepped toe to toe with her.

"You are looking at his mate and I suggest you show him some respect just like I showed Garrett respect when I allowed him into this coven."

"Allowed….when you allowed," challenged Kate and Garrett gulped.

"Oh no," he whispered. Eleazar and Carmen stiffened and glanced warily at each other as they watched Kate's temper flare and Tanya not back down.

"That's right. I allowed it. Did I not," dared Tanya as she crossed her arms and Kate's eyes widened when she noticed Tanya's stance.

"So that's how it is going to be, you are going to pull rank as the leader of the coven," asked Kate.

"Only if I have to, but please don't make me. Why can't you just be happy for me?"

"What about this would make me happy, the part where you are putting yourself in danger or the part where you are putting the rest of us in danger?"

"Ben would never let anyone hurt me."

"How do you know that?" Benjamin stepped forward to speak, but Garrett pulled him back.

"Fall back soldier, you don't want to be a casualty in this war," advised Garrett and Benjamin nodded as Tanya and Kate stared each other down.

"When you met Garrett, how did you know he was your mate?" Kate glanced at Garrett and then sighed.

"I just…."

"You just knew. You felt it in every part of your body. He became an extension of you. Now imagine if you found him and then he was ripped away from you for years? All I am asking is for you to put yourself in my position."

"I have watched one sister lose her life and I will not watch another Tanya. I'm sorry, but I cannot support this."

"Fine, then I am pulling rank. I am the leader of this coven. I decide who is in it and who is not. If you have a problem with that then you can deal with me Katrina," hissed Tanya. Kate looked at her in shock as hurt flashed across her face. She smirked at Benjamin and put on a fake smile.

"Welcome to the family, you are already breaking it apart," she mumbled before disappearing into the trees and Tanya sighed. Garrett ran after his mate and Tanya slipped her hand into Benjamin's.

"Come on, I will show you our home." He kissed her hand and nodded as Carmen and Eleazar followed them back to the house.

Zach whistled in amazement as he thought about how angry Kate must have been at the situation. Suddenly he frowned and raised his hand. Benjamin chuckled.

"Yes Zach?"

"Why didn't you just kill Amun? Wouldn't it have saved you the trouble later on when he kidnapped Tia and caused issues here?"

"Zach," warned Rosalie, but Benjamin shook his head.

"It is okay Rose. Zach, I know that seems like it would have been the best thing to do, but killing my creator would have been too traumatic for me. He was the only family I ever knew. Not everyone is as lucky to be changed by people that truly love them or have parents that want what is best for them. I didn't even know that was possible until I met your grandfather. It was obvious the moment that I met him and saw him interact with his family that Carlisle loves all of you very much, just like you love him. Edward and Bella were willing to die for Renesmee and that shows their love for her. You were born because your mother wanted you so much for so long and it is clear that you are loved in our family Zach, but not all creators have that connection with their children. It doesn't change that there is a bond and I couldn't kill Amun unless I had no other choice. I did have one." Zach smiled happily at his parents and kissed his mother's cheek.

"You're right, my family is so awesome," boasted Zach and Benjamin grinned.

"Very awesome indeed," agreed Benjamin.

"I'm confused though. Kate, you didn't want Ben there? You two are so close," said Zach and Kate sighed.

"I didn't want Ben hurting Tanya and once I knew that he wouldn't, that is when I accepted him into the family." Tanya smirked.

"It wasn't an easy task either, especially with Garrett trying to woo her away," said Tanya and Garrett's eyes widened.

"You told her about that," asked Garrett in shock and Kate shrugged.

"We're sisters. We tell each other everything. Besides, she knew you just wanted what was best for me."

"Oh I got to hear this. What did you do Garrett," laughed Zach and Garrett shook his head in disbelief as he explained what happened when he went to console Kate once Benjamin arrived.

Kate roared in frustration and kicked a boulder. It crumbled and animals cleared out of the area as she began to throw trees around in a rage. She threw another boulder and shrieked at the top of her lungs one last time before taking in a deep breath to regain composure. Garrett clapped from a tree behind her and she rolled her eyes at her mate as he glided over to her.

"Feel better," he asked and she shrugged.

"I will feel better if I know that Benjamin isn't a threat."

"Kate, you can't always protect her. I think Ben is her mate and that is a good thing right?"

"I can't believe she pulled rank on me."

"Yea, about that, I am still trying to get used to this whole coven hierarchy thing, but I don't like it one bit. I hate being told what to do. It is why I have been a nomad for so long. I come and go as I please. I don't answer to anyone….." Kate raised an eyebrow at him. "Except for you of course but that is different. We are mates. You answer to me too and that makes it okay."

"Garrett, what are you saying?"

"I am saying that we don't have to put up with it. You aren't happy here anymore."

"I am happy."

"You just demolished this defenseless strip of forest. That isn't happy Kate and I want your happiness. Look, Eleazar and Carmen have each other. Tanya has Ben now. Nothing is stopping us from doing our own thing. It doesn't mean we will never see them again. We all just need our space, no rules, no hierarchy, just us."

"Garrett, she is my sister."

"She is not your sister. This false sense of family going on around here was just shattered the moment Tanya wanted something."

"She isn't usually like that. We all do what we want and we stay together because we want to. She rarely pulls rank and the only reason she just did was because….." She gasped and Garrett looked at her curiously.

"What is it?"

"Because they truly are mates, Tanya doesn't take a stand against any of us. We have a choice and I didn't feel the need to ask her if it was okay for you to join our coven because I knew what her answer would be. She wants me happy just like I want her happy. We both deserve happiness," she said mostly to herself as she raced back home and Garrett groaned.

"Woman, are we mad at Ben or not," he called and her giggle filled his ears as he chased after her.

"We're staying Garrett, so get used to it."

"If you want to stay then I want to stay. Besides, I could get used to the permanent residency. I am not bowing down to Tanya though so this hierarchy better not become an issue."

"Will you bow down to me?"

"Don't I always," he teased and she winked at him as they entered the house. Tanya was waiting for them and Kate gave her a small smile.

"Hi," she whispered and Tanya smiled.

"Hi, can we talk?"

"Is that an order," asked Kate and Tanya scoffed.

"Of course not."

"Where is Benjamin?"

"Showering, he had a long trip and I told him I needed to speak with you." Kate glanced at Garrett.

"Will you give us a minute?" Garrett saluted her.

"Aye, aye," he called and she slapped at him as ran upstairs with a laugh. Tanya motioned for Kate to follow her outside and Kate obliged.

"Where are Carmen and Eleazar," asked Kate.

"They went for a hunt."

"In other words, to get out of dodge, they hate when we argue."

"So do I. Kate….."

"Oh so I am Kate now, not Katrina. Well that is a good start."

"Stop being difficult, you know I love you."

"And you know I hate when you pull rank, Garrett isn't very fond of it either by the way so you might want to keep that in mind."

"I shouldn't have done that, especially not in front of everyone. I just….I was angry and I wanted to protect my mate. We have gone through a lot to be together and I don't want to have issues with you too."

"I want what is best for you."

"He is what is best for me."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Positive?"

"Definitely."

"And what about Tia and Amun?"

"Tia is in Ireland now and Amun is too afraid of our family and Carlisle's."

"Oh so now we are a family?" Tanya nudged Kate, who laughed.

"You know you are my sister and I love you very much. I am sorry that I pulled rank in such a manner."

"Yea well I am sorry that I made you. You are right. You didn't question me when Garrett and I got together and you have been great with helping him adapt to our lifestyle. Thank you for that."

"You're welcome. All I ask is that you return the favor. Ben and Garrett are very different. Ben has been so sheltered and hidden. All of this is new to him. Being able to roam as he pleases is new to him. He is going to need our support to get used to all of these changes."

"I couldn't imagine being locked away for so long."

"Neither could I, but I am going to make it up to him and if Amun dares to come into our territory I will make sure he knows just how much I appreciate the way he has treated my mate over the years."

"I'm sure I could help you with that," giggled Kate as she wiggled her fingers and Tanya wrapped an arm around her.

"So do you still love me?"

"If I must," teased Kate and Tanya nodded.

"You must."

"You are so bossy. Come on, let's go tend to our mates."

"We have mates now. We have a house full of mates," said Tanya in astonishment and Kate smiled sadly.

"I wish Irina could be here to see it."

"Me too," whispered Tanya as she pulled Kate into a hug. Benjamin cleared his throat as he walked onto the porch and Kate smiled at him.

"I am sorry about earlier. I am just very protective of her."

"Then we already have something in common," explained Benjamin. Garrett joined them and pulled his mate into his arms.

"A house full of mates, this will be interesting," said Garrett and Kate winked at him.

"The Cullens do it all the time and there are more of them," said Kate as he cringed.

"Yikes, I wonder how many full out brawls go on in that house," laughed Garrett and Benjamin smiled.

"Well I just want to be with my mate and keep the peace. I promise I won't hurt her Kate. I will protect her always," assured Benjamin as he stuck his hand out to her. Kate shook it before sending a small jolt through it. Garrett burst with laughter as Benjamin jumped.

"Kate," shouted Tanya and Kate grinned as she ran toward the forest with Garrett.

"Just keeping him honest," called Kate and Benjamin's chuckle echoed off the surrounding trees as Kate and Garrett ran off. Tanya kissed his hands with a smile.

"Are you sure you are okay?"

"Better than okay, she was just teasing," he assured and she sighed in relief.

"If you can get used to her sense of humor then you will fit in just fine."

"I plan on it," he whispered before pulling her into the house to make up for all the time they lost.

Zach's dimples were on full display as he grinned at Tanya and Benjamin. They had everyone's full attention as they finished the story with smiles on their faces.

"I was surprised how easily Ben fit into our family, especially after everything we went through to be together. When we arrived at Renesmee and Nahuel's wedding, I told Edward in my thoughts that I didn't want a big deal to be made about us being together. It was Renesmee and Nahuel's big day, not ours, and when we did get married the first time, it was a small affair. Alice, I cannot thank you enough for our second wedding. It meant a great deal to us," explained Tanya and Alice beamed with happiness. Suddenly, she gasped as she looked over at Kate, who quickly shook her head.

"No, no, no, I wasn't saying I wanted one. I was just thinking what it would be like. Garrett and I are fine, thank you. We don't need a…"

"Your wedding is going to be beautiful! The biggest yet," announced Alice and Kate groaned as Garrett shook his head profusely.

"What have you done," asked Garrett in horror and Kate winced.

"It was an accident! I was just thinking about all the weddings she has planned and then I realized she never planned one for us and how I was happy about that….."

"Hey," shouted Alice, but Kate continued.

"And then I started to think about what it would be like and…."

"Oh I can already see it, Garrett you are going to look so handsome. Kate, that dress, I just can't, and the cake, so big and….." She continued to ramble on and Garrett shook his head as Kate winked at him.

"Come on, we should let her do it. It is like a rite of passage in this family to have Alice plan a wedding for you," said Kate.

"What about Carmen and Eleazar," asked Garrett and Eleazar smirked at him.

"Don't take us down with the ship Garrett," warned Eleazar.

"I'm drowning, I might as well take prisoners," laughed Garrett and Alice glared at them.

"For your information, you are going to love it and you sir are a much bigger sap than you make yourself out to be."

"Am not," protested Garrett and Keegan smiled smugly.

"Aw does Garrett get all sappy at weddings. I can't wait to see that. At least Zafrina and I already experienced that rite of passage. Been there, done that, and I have a shirt that says I survived it," said Keegan and Alice gasped.

"I should make shirts," she squealed and Garrett muttered threats at Keegan as Zafrina pulled her mate out of the room.

"Let's go for a hunt before Garrett tries to dismember you," she giggled and Keegan kissed his mate as they left the house. Carmen giggled at Keegan and Zafrina as they ran from the house.

"The two of them are rarely around lately. I am surprised they lasted this long," teased Carmen and Esme giggled.

"I am sure being newlyweds and the mate bond has something to do with that," said Esme with a smile. Suddenly, Zach's phone rang and he immediately picked it up when he saw the number.

"J, about time you got up! Dude, you missed it. My mom created avalanches, three of them. It was so cool," boasted Zach as he ran to the backyard to speak with his friend in private. Rosalie looked at her watch and shook her head at the time before looking at Seth.

"You stayed up all night again. It is nine in the morning. Seth Clearwater you need to start getting more sleep," she scolded.

"I know. I act like I live with vampires or something," he teased and she playfully glared at him as he chuckled. Kaya pulled him to his feet.

"Let's go take a nap before we head back to Washington," she suggested, but he shook his head.

"I have something very important to do first. I can't believe I almost forgot." He ran over to Esme and gave her his best smile, which made her giggle.

"Yes Seth, you can have cookies," she said before he even had to ask and he pumped his fist.

"Thanks, but these are not just for me. I promised my mom I would bring dessert for Thanksgiving and since your cookies are the best dessert anyone could ever ask for, I was wondering if you could whip me up a huge batch for the family." She kissed his cheek and Carmen winked at Esme.

"You know him so well. She asked me to get the ingredients for her before she got here. You spoil them Esme," giggled Carmen and Esme smiled proudly as she nodded.

"It is what I do best. Seth, since they are for Thanksgiving you must help me."

"Can I lick the bowl," he asked and Kaya rolled her eyes.

"I swear the man turns into a five year old when it comes to his cookies," she mumbled and Emmett let out a booming laugh. Zach ran back into the room and looked around excitedly.

"What did I miss? Dad, why are you laughing," he asked and Rosalie kissed her son's forehead.

"Nothing you don't already know. What did Josh say?"

"Can we go over there for Thanksgiving? He wants to watch the football game with me."

"What did his mom say?"

"To hurry up so you can help her cook." Rosalie scoffed.

"She has lost her mind if she thinks I am going to help her cook," she mumbled as she grabbed her phone and called Leah.

The house returned to its usual noise level as Tanya and Benjamin watched their family. Esme was in the kitchen telling Seth to stop eating the chocolate chips as Kaya snuck a couple when they were not looking. Carmen and Alice went back to planning the decorating for the house while Eleazar and Jasper played chess. Carlisle gave Zach his undivided attention as Zach told him all about the avalanches his mother created. Emmett and Rosalie went upstairs to pack their things and Kate and Garrett went for a hunt. Benjamin kissed Tanya's hand and smiled at their big family.

"I will never be able to thank you enough for accepting me into your heart and your family," said Benjamin and Tanya pulled him closer to her.

"No thanks needed. You are my mate. You were always supposed to be a part of this family. Our paths wouldn't have crossed if you weren't." She kissed him tenderly before escaping with him to their room.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The Blacks had a full house on Thanksgiving Day as Seth, Kaya, Rosalie, Emmett, and Zach arrived. Sue, Leah, and Charlie prepared the meal while Kaya tried to keep Seth out of the kitchen. He kept sneaking in to steal morsels of food each time someone was not looking, so Kaya was put in charge of what Sue called Seth Duty. Edward and Bella played chess in the living room, both hated to lose and with Bella's mind shielded from her mate's, the game was intense and competitive. Emmett, Jacob, Renesmee, and Nahuel were playing video games in the game room. Renesmee did not play often, but when she did, it was always the same conversation. She teamed up with Nahuel against Jacob and Emmett and after much taunting and teasing by her uncle and Jacob she decided not to go easy on them. Nahuel smiled smugly as she captured the flag in Halo for her team and Jacob cursed under his breath.

"Every time, every single time, Jake I told you to keep an eye on her," exclaimed Emmett as he began to pout and Jacob rolled his eyes.

"You were supposed to be watching Nahuel so excuse me if I got blindsided by his attack!"

"You know what this is all Nahuel's fault! He brought in a ringer! She's a ringer. She gets me every time with that adorable smile and hey can I play too Uncle Em. Nahuel knew what he was doing," accused Emmett and Renesmee giggled as she kissed his cheek.

"Love you too Uncle Em, thanks for letting me play," she sang as she skipped out of the room, looking very much like her Aunt Alice. Nahuel chuckled even more, but stopped when he saw Jacob and Emmett glaring at him.

"Um…my love, wait up," he called as he followed his mate out of the room. Rosalie kept an eye on Zach and Josh as they sat in the living room watching the football game on the big screen. Seth's groan caught her attention and she walked into the kitchen to see Sue taking the platter of cookies away from Seth as Kaya shook her head at her mate.

"Seth that is enough, save some for dessert," scolded Sue and Seth began to pout.

"But I am hungry, I ran all the way here," he whined and Leah giggled.

"Stop acting like a child," teased Leah. Seth stuck his tongue out at her and she did the same. Rosalie saw the cookies on the other side of the counter and elusively slipped in and out of the kitchen with one in her hand just as Seth stomped into the living room. He grumbled under his breath as Edward chuckled at his thoughts. Seth plopped down on the couch beside Zach and Josh and Rosalie leaned over the couch to smile at him. His eyes lit up as she held the cookie out to him.

"What do I get," she asked and he kissed her cheek.

"Thanks," he chuckled and bit into the cookie with a sigh of satisfaction. Zach snickered at Seth.

"Mama's boy," he teased and Seth huffed.

"I know you aren't talking," he teased back as he ruffled Zach's hair. Rosalie ignored Edward and Bella's knowing smiles at her as she glided out of the living room as if she did nothing at all. She entered the kitchen and Leah motioned for her to come over to the kitchen table with her. Rosalie took a seat beside Sue and Leah slid a plate of onions her way.

"Cut these up, at least you won't tear up," instructed Leah and Rosalie smirked.

"What's the magic word," teased Rosalie and Leah smiled slyly.

"Now."

"Oh well since you asked so nicely," said Rosalie as Sue winked at her.

"I am glad you are in here, so I can keep an eye on you."

"On me," questioned Rosalie and Sue nodded.

"How many cookies have you given him today?" Rosalie hid her smile and Kaya snickered as Leah smiled smugly.

"Busted," sang Leah.

"I am not busted. He ran all the way here. I am sure that burns off a lot of calories. The boy needs to keep up his energy." Sue giggled.

"He has you wrapped around his finger."

"Maybe," conceded Rosalie.

"Definitely," said Kaya and Rosalie quirked an eyebrow at her.

"Hey, I am firm with him when it counts."

"This is true. When Seth knows he messed up, the first person he is worried about is you," giggled Kaya and Seth ran back into the kitchen.

"Are you talking about me," he accused and they all nodded.

"Yes," they said in unison and he groaned.

"This is so not fair. My mate, my sister, and both my moms in one house, I am doomed," he grumbled as he stomped out again and Charlie smiled as he carried the turkey back into the house.

"The turkey is fried and ready to carve," he announced as he placed it on the counter.

"Have one of the boys help you with that. You have done enough," said Sue and Charlie chuckled.

"They are all lazy," he said and Edward suddenly appeared by his side.

"I will do that for you Charlie," he said.

"Good man," chuckled Charlie with a pat on Edward's back. Bella sauntered in with a sly smile.

"Don't give him too much credit dad. He was losing in chess and wanted an out," she informed as Edward playfully glared at her.

While the others ate dinner, the vampires kept themselves entertained. Emmett and Zach wrestled in the backyard as Rosalie watched from the porch. Bella finished reading one of the books Carlisle suggested to her from his infinite collection. Edward walked over to Rosalie and she eyed him curiously as he motioned for her to follow him. She glanced at her husband and son one more time before following Edward to the cliff that overlooked the ocean beside the house.

"I wonder what the others are doing while we are here, maybe a little hunting trip in Alaska, a family dinner of their own," teased Edward with a crooked grin.

"Everything alright," asked Rosalie and he tried to look insulted.

"I can't just spend time with my sister? We hang out. We work on cars, we talk about music, we…."

"Not when we are enjoying our time with our family. I am surprised you aren't inside cuddled up with Bella and her book."

"And you would rather be watching your son and mate play right now, I am hurt."

"No you aren't because we both know that I know you very well and I know when you need to tell me something. What's going on Edward?" He pinched the bridge of his nose.

"On the way into La Push, I picked up on some thoughts. They were Caleb's."

"Okay."

"I need your advice."

"About what?"

"Caleb's pack is growing in size and his thoughts aren't to my liking. He still resents Jacob and Sam. He hates us even though we saved his life. With each wolf that joins his pack, his ego grows and he starts to think he can change how things are around here."

"Change how things are, what does that mean exactly and why are you telling me?"

"He is going to come after Josh once he phases. He wants Josh to join his pack. That is his hope but if he doesn't, he is going to see him as a threat. Things could get very tense around here if that happens. Caleb wants to make a name for himself. He wants to prove that he isn't an outsider." Rosalie was silent as she slowly began to understand what her brother was saying.

"This is about Zach."

"It is about all of us being connected to Jacob, Leah, and Josh. Caleb wants to go back to how things were before the new treaty was instated. He wants us to stay off of Quileute land for good even if that means fighting us over it."

"Josh and Zach are best friends. Not to mention the connections we all have to the Blacks and Clearwaters…"

"Which is why I am asking for your advice, what am I supposed to do? Should I tell Sam, Jacob, Leah, who?"

"You let it play out."

"But…."

"No Edward, you know as well as I do that wolves can be volatile and have mood swings. Maybe Caleb will change his mind by the time Josh phases."

"And if he doesn't," questioned Edward and Rosalie glanced back at the house full of the people she and Edward loved.

"Then we will handle it accordingly. Until then, we wait," she instructed and Edward slowly nodded as he read her thoughts. He knew she was right. There was still time for Caleb to come around and if he didn't, then they would worry about it when the time arrived. Much would be decided when Joshua was ready to phase.

AN: The End…..for now. Dun, dun, dun! I hope you enjoyed it and thank you again to all of the readers of the Choice Series. As always, if you have any comments, feel free to review or send me a PM.

~Emmettroselover


	6. AN: Joshua's Choice

AN: I hope you enjoyed Tanya's Choice. The sequel is already up, Joshua's Choice!

~Emmettroselover


End file.
